


[podfic] Bent Out of Shape

by AshiiPods (ashiiblack)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Autofellatio, Butt Plugs, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Shameless Smut, Smut, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 15:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12707436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashiiblack/pseuds/AshiiPods
Summary: PODFIC - Yuri finds a new use for his legendary flexibility and is eager to show it off to Otabek over Skype.





	[podfic] Bent Out of Shape

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SatsumiAsakura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatsumiAsakura/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bent Out Of Shape](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10940373) by [SKJC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKJC/pseuds/SKJC). 



> This is part of my 100 follower giveaway podfics! I spent a solid twenty minutes practicing saying, "Yura," so I hope it works! Music is from Blackmill.

Or download [HERE](https://www.mediafire.com/file/z35l73pddpvd7no/Bent%20Out%20of%20Shape.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [Tumblr](http://ashiiblack.tumblr.com)!


End file.
